warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Six
WEEK SIX, INTRUDER SPECIAL/NOMINATIONS (Ft. Spottedleaf, Sandstorm and Brackenfur) Rule: Bumblestripe is automatically nominated for coming last in the previous challenge, the intruder cannot be nominated. Superpwer Holder: Thrushpelt Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE INTRUDER SPECIAL! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: Hello evryone, man I am sick of these, but welcome to the final LIVE INTRUDER SPECIAL for the year! Want to meet the new intruder? Crowd: YUSH! Daisy: Well we can't yet. Crowd: Awwwwww Daisy: Don't start that again! Crowd: Awwwww Daisy: SHADDAP! Crowd: Ok! Daisy: We have to cross to the house to see how the housemates are dealing with Snowfur's eviction. Crowd: Awwwww Daisy: (glares) (crosses to the house) Thrushpelt: MAH SNOWY! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Millie: (cuddling prawns) My babies... There could've been a million of you Bumblestripe: How come half-face is still in? Willowpelt: BECAUSE OF THE POTATO PIE RANDOM RAINBOW SLICE FACTOR! Cinderpelt: Uh... Purdy: Don't bother. Willowpelt: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M A POTATO AND YOU AREN'T!!! Purdy: (gasp) How did you know? Willowpelt: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FLASH SQUIRREL! Scarletpaw: Anybody fancy some tea? Shoalfoot: Iie Bumblestripe: SPEAK ENGLISH! Shoalfoot: (throws sushi at Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: OW! YOU ARE SO MEAN! Brightheart: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (plays music) EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! (everybody dances) Darkstripe: You look happy today Brightheart: SNOWFUR'S GONE! YEAAAAAAAAAAH! Thrushpelt: MEANIE-PIE! Willowpelt: HEY! DID YOU KNOW PIE IS THE 15TH SAFEST TRANSPORT IN THE WORLD! WE CAN ALL FLY ON A PIE IN THE SKY BEFORE WE DIE! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Darkstripe: (sigh) If only that would happen with Sorreltail. Help me get rid of her? SorreltaiL: NEVAAAAH! Help me ''get rid of ''him! Brightheart: NUUUUUUUU! IMPOSSIBLE CHOICES! D: Sorreltail: PICK ONE! Brightheart: (jumps in the pool) Call me when they're gone! (sinks to the bottom) Brackenfur: She's gonna be in there a long time Daisy: And you know this how? Brackenfur: Sorreltail's real pushy (Gangnams away) Daisy: That's so 2012 Brackenfur! BRackenfur: Shaddap! It's my talent! Daisy: Anyway, it's time to meet the new intruder, please welcome... Spottedleaf: (comes flying at Daisy) LET ME IN THE HOUSE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Daisy: No! You aren't the new intruder! Spottedleaf: B-b-b-but I need to get away from Sandstorm! Daisy: Why? Spottedleaf: Here she comes, HIDE ME! Sandstorm: Oh cuddly toy? Where for art thou cuddly toy? Daisy: She isn't here. Sandstorm: Where did she go? Daisy: To Mexico Sandstorm: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! I NEED TO BOOK MY FLIGHT!!!!!!! (books flight) Hold on, I smell a cuddly toy. Spottedleaf: NUUUUUUU! Sandstorm: AHA! FOUND YOU! I love you cuddly toy (squeezes Spottedleaf) Spottedleaf: Why couldn't you let me in the house? D: Daisy: Because you aren't the intruder! Duh! Sandstorm: Now come on cuddly toy, we're going on a trip to Mexico! (drags Spottedleaf away) Spottedleaf: (desperately tries to claw at ground) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SAVE ME SOME CAT! D: (they disappear) Daisy: Now, can we please welcome the real intruder, AQUASPLASH! (Aquasplash walks on to stage) Aquasplash: (singing along to iPod) And you can see that I'm the one who understands you, why can't you seeeeeeeeee. you belong with meeeeeeeeee? YOU BELONG WITH ME! Daisy: Hello? Aquasplash: OH! OH! TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE! Daisy: AQUASPLASH! Aquasplash: Oh, hello. Daisy: Ready to enter the house? Aquasplash: Wait a minute, my favourite part's coming up MARRY ME JULIET, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE, I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S ALL I REALLY KNOW! I TALKED TO YOUR DAD, GO PICK OUT A WHITE DRESS, IT'S A LOVE STORY, BABY JUST SAY YES!!! Daisy: YES! Aquasplash: Ew. I wasn't talking to you Daisy: NUUUUUUU! D: (Aquasplash enters the house) Big Brother: INTRUDER! INTRUDER! Millie: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy D: Shoalfoot: YAY! INTRUDER BUDDY! Bumblestripe: Not another one! Sorreltail: (ambushes Aquasplash) Help me vote out Darkstripe and I will love you forever! Darkstripe: (mauls Sorreltail and ambushes Aquasplash) No! Help me vote out her and I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever, even more than Tigerstar! Aquasplash: I don't know bout you but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! Millie: I HATE TAYLOR SWIFT SO MUCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (sticks prawns in ears) Jayfeather: (in horrible singing voice) GRUMP GRUMP GRUMPY GRUMP GRUMPETEH 22! Cinderpelt: MAKE IT STOP! D: Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (sticks teacups in ears) Shoalfoot: URUSAI! (sticks sushi in ears) Cinderpelt: Jay Jay, you don't sing it like that, you sing it like this. (in amazing voice) I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! Aquasplash: AH-MAY-ZING! Brightheart: I agree! Aquasplash: AAAAAAAAAAH! HALF-FACE! Brightheart: Nuuuuuuu! D: (cries) Aquasplash: Now, where was I? Oh. I don't know bout you, buit I'm feeling 22! Willowpelt: I'M 7208 I WANNA PIE IGLOO NAMU KAMPA COIN SLOT VENDING MACHINE FREEBIES! Aquasplash: (takes a step backwards) Purdy: Yeah... Don't talk to her Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. Tonight, since she has just entered, Aquasplash cannot be nominated. However, Shoalfoot now can. Bumblestripe is also nominated for coming last in the challenge. Bumblestripe: Stop rubbing it in! D: Big Brother: Snowfur had a power to give out, but we're not even gonna watch it since we all know who she's gonna give it to, so Thrushpelt, get your butt in the Diary Room, and the rest of you, except for Aquasplash, get your butts in the nomination room. Aquasplash: But what do I do? Big Brother: You can have Taylor Swift's socks to play with. Aquasplash: (dives at socks) HOORAY! (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Bumblestripe, since you are automatically nominated- Bumblestripe: I KNOW! Big Brother: You will nominate first. (Bumblestripe enters the chamber) Big Brother: Nominate now. Bumblestripe: For 4 points I nominate SHOALFOOT because her Japanese gibberish confuses me, and she keeps throwing sushi at me! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bumblestripe: I CAN COUNT, SILLY! Anyway, for 1 point I nominate CINDERPELT because she should've lost the challenge, not me! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N SHOALFOOT 4 CINDERPELT 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Scarletpaw 0 Sorreltail 0 Thrushpelt 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Jayfeather, to the chamber (Jayfeather enters) Big Brother: Jayfeather, nominate now Jayfeather: (hands Grump-English dictionary) Big Brother: Thankyou Jayfeather: Grupmy grumpus grump de grump le grumpy a la grump! Grumpy grumus grupmity grpmp grumpti grumpity grump! Big Brother: So... You nminate SORRELTAIL for 3 points because you think she's creepy? Jayfeather: (nods) Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Jayfeather: Grump grumpy grumpeteh grumps le grumpforce grump. Grumpet le grumps grumpy grumps grumpy grump. Big Brother: You nominate THRUSHPELT for 2 points because his pining for Snowfur annoys you? Jayfeather: (nods) Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N SHOALFOOT 4 SORRELTAIL 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Millie 0 Purdy 0 Scarletpaw 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Shoalfoot, to the chamber (Shoalfoot enters) Big Brother: Shoalfoot, nominate now. Shoalfoot: For 4 points I nominate WILLOWPELT because she's insane! Big Brother: Accepted. Shoalfoot: For one point I nominate MILLIE because her and her prawns terrify me. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N SHOALFOOT 4 WILLOWPELT 4 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Brightheart 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Purdy 0 Scarletpaw 0 (crosses to Diary Room) Big Brother: Thrushpelt, guess what? You get to nominate now! Or, we can make a deal... Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUUU! What is it? Big Brother: You can keep your superpower, OR you can trade it in for a one day leave pass to do whatever you want with it. Thrushpelt: Do I find out my superpower BEFORE or AFTER I decide? Big Brother: After. Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Decide. Thrushpelt: I wanna see Snowfur, but I could nominate Brightheart! Dangit... Dangit... Snowfur will be mad at me if I could have nominated Brightheart, but didn't... DANGIT! Okay, I choose my superpower. Big Brother: Well! You're superpower is... You get to have 10 points to nominate with! Thrushpelt: HOORAAAAAAY! Big Brother: Now, nominate, Thrushpelt: Can I give them all to one cat or does it have to be 2 or more? Big Brother: Do whatever you want with it. Thrushpelt: All 10 to BRIGHTHEART. Big Brother: Wow... That's harsh. Thrushpelt: I WILL AVENGE MY FURRY BALL OF FLUFF KNOWN AS SNOWFUR! Big Brother: Accepted then. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 10 SHOALFOOT 4 WILLOWPELT 4 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Purdy 0 Scarletpaw 0 Big Brother: Scarletpaw to the chamber (Scarletpaw enters) Big Brother: Scarletpaw, nominate now. Scarletpaw: For 3 points I nominate JAYFEATHER for that horrendus singing earlier. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Scarletpaw: For 2 points I nominate PURDY for not making an effort to talk to me. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 10 SHOALFOOT 4 WILLOWPELT 4 Jayfeather 3 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Purdy 1 Darkstripe 0 Scarletpaw 0 Big Brtother: Purdy, to the chamber (Purdy enters) Big Brother: Purdy, nominate now. Purdy: For 3 points I nominate WILLOWPELT cause she's mental! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Purdy: For 2 points I nominate SHOALFOOT for failing to provide us with a Japanese-English dictionary. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 10 WILLOWPELT 7 Shoalfoot 6 Jayfeather 3 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Purdy 1 Scarletpaw 0 Big Brother: Sorreltail, to the chamber (Sorreltail enters) Big Brother: Sorreltail, nominate now Sorreltal: Four to DARKSTRIPE Big Brother: Accepted. Sorreltail: And one to BRIGHTHEART for not siding with me to vote out Darkstripe. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 11 WILLOWPELT 7 Shoalfoot 6 Darkstripe 4 Jayfeather 3 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Purdy 1 Scarletpaw 0 Big Brother: Darkstripe, to the chamber (Darkstripe enters) Big Brother: Nominaten now. Darkstripe: 4 to SORRELTAIL. Big Brother: Accepted. Darkstripe: And 1 to SHOALFOOT to break up the intruder alliance. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 11 SHOALFOOT 7 SORRELTAIL 7 WILLOWPELT 7 Darkstripe 4 Jayfeather 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Purdy 1 Scarletpaw 0 Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber Willowpelt: ENTER THE BROWNIE FUDGE! (enters the chamber) Big Brother: Nominate now Willowpelt: FOR 3 POINTS I NOMINATE PURDY CAUSE HE'S ANTI-CRAZY! BAG SQUIRREL OPEN SEASAME, SEASAME SEEDS ARE GROSS! Big Brother: They are not. Accepted. Willowpelt: FOR 2 POINTS I NOMINATE DARKSTRIPE FOR HATING MY DAUGHTER! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 11 SHOALFOOT 7 SORRELTAIL 7 WILLOWPELT 7 Darkstripe 6 Purdy 4 Jayfeather 3 Thrushpelt 2 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Scarletpaw 0 Big Brother: Brightheart, to the chamber (Brightheart enters) Big Brother: Nominate now. Brightheart: 4 to THRUSHPELT because he's trying to get rid of me! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Brightheart: I give 1 to SCARLETPAW because she never talks to anyone. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 11 SHOALFOOT 7 SORRELTAIL 7 WILLOWPELT 7 Darkstripe 6 Thrushpelt 6 Purdy 4 Jayfeather 3 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Scarletpaw 1 Big Brother: Millie to the chamber Millie: Can't be bothered Big Brother: Go to the chamber? Millie: Oh (bleep) you Big Brother: Go to the chamber? Millie: NO! Big Brother: Go to the chamber? Millie: FINE! (enters chamber) Big Brother: Nominate now. Millie: For 3 points I nominate BRIGHTHEART for robbing me of my chance to have 1,000,000 prawns! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Millie: 2 points to PURDY cause he is very weird. Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All housemates, to the lounge Table: BUMBLESTRIPE N BRIGHTHEART 14 SHOALFOOT 7 SORRELTAIL 7 WILLOWPELT 7 Darkstripe 6 Purdy 6 Thrushpelt 6 Jayfeather 3 Cinderpelt 1 Millie 1 Scarletpaw 1 (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Thrushpelt was the superpower holder. His power was he had 10 points to nominate. Brightheart: And I'm screwed. Big Brother: Housemates, there are a total of 5 nominees this week! Everyne: (shocked gasp) Big Brother: I will now reveal the nominees and the number of points they received. Already nominated, BUMBLESTRIPE Bumblestripe: SHUT UP! Big Brother: On 14 points, BRIGHTHEART. Brightheart: Knew it. Big Brother: On 7 points, SHOALFOOT Shoalfoot: iie! D: Big Brother: Also on 7 points, SORRELTAIL! Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Darkstripe: WOOHOO! Sorreltail: SHADDAP! Darkstripe: Ok. Big Brother: Also on 7 points, WILOWPELT Willowpelt: UMANUMAPOTATOBOP! Big Brother: Bumblestripe, Brightheart, Shoalfoot, Sorreltail, Willowpelt, at the end of the week, one of you WILL be eliminated. That is all. WEEK SIX, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Ashfur, Bluestar & Mistybrook) Aquasplash: Aww yeah, first full day in the house! (turns on iPod) Millie: No more, please! D: Aquasplash: I be watching Dan Kuso! Millie: And that would be? Aquasplash: (gasp) HOW DARE YOU NEVER HAVE HEARD OF MY LOVE! DAN KUSO IS AMAZINGGGGGGG! Shoalfoot: Dan Kuso? From the anime show? Aquasplash: Le yes Shoalfoot: EEEEEEEEEE! (tacklehugs Aquasplash) ANIME BUDDIES! Aquasplash: He's kawaii isn't he? Shoalfoot: You speak Japanese too! We will be best buddies for life! Aquasplash: YAY! Brightheart: Anyone wanna be buddies with me? Aquasplash: AAAAAAAAH! HALF-FACE! D: Brightheart: (cries) Cinderpelt: Look what you did! Aquasplash: AAAAAAAH! 3-LEGGED CAT! Cinderpelt: (cries) Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CARROTS! I WANNA PIE POTATO! Purdy: (hits Willowpelt over the head with a fridge) Willowpelt: (is knocked out) Bumblestripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MILLIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Millie: Oh noes, Bumbleh! D: (runs to bedroom) Millie: What's wrong? Thrushpelt: SNOWFUR IS GONE! D: Millie: I'm not talking to you fool, I was talking to Bumbles. Bumblestripe: MY CHEESE IS MISSING!!!! Millie: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Jayfeather: Grumpeh grumpeh grumps Millie: Huh? Jayfeather: I SAID: What cheese does he have? Bumblestripe: Swiss, Brie, Camambert, Cheddar, Wensleydale, and Old English. Jayfeather: Oh, haven;'t seen any Bumblestripe: YOU HAVE TO FIND IT BEFORE I SWEAR SEVEN MILLION TIMES!!!! Millie: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! EVERYONE LOOK FOR IT! Darkstripe: (looks in cupdboards) None here. Sorreltail: (looks under Darkstripe) Darkstripe: Hey! Sorreltail: None here. Purdy: (looks under Willowpelt) Aquasplash: (looks in pool) Purdy: What a stupid place to look! Scarletpaw: (looks in teapot) Shoalfoot: (looks in sushi) There's tasty cheese here. Bumblestripe: I DO NOT OWN TASTY CHEESE! Shoalfoot: Calm your farm Bumblestripe: I DO NOT OWN A FARM! Millie: HAS ANYONE SEEN HIS CHEESE!? Everyone: No! Bumblestripe: That's it! (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) Big Brother: Bumblestripe, for your excessive swearing, you must go to THE DOGHOUSE! Bumblestripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! (in the Doghouse) Big Brother: Bumblestripe, you get to sit on this chair above a pool of water while everyone throws tennis balls at you and try to knock you in th water! Bumblestripe: SO UNFAIR! Big Brother: Step right up, step right up, throw a tennis ball at Bumblestripe today! Shoalfoot: Ooh! (throws tennis ball at Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: OW! Scarletpaw: (Throws tea at Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: OWWWWWWWWWW! Willowpelt: (picks up a tennis ball the size of a boulder) Bumblestripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Willowpelt: (throws the tennis ball) Bumblestripe: (hits the water with such force it floods the house) Big Brother: WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!? Everyone: NUUUUUUUU! WATER! Willowpelt: (swallows all the water) Everyone: Phew. Willowpelt: (barfs all the water on to everyone) Everyone but Willowpelt: EWW! Bumblestripe: WHERE IS MY CHEESE!? Millie: It seems no one can find the cheese. There's only one thing to do... (grabs telephone) Thrushpelt: Who you gonna call? Darkstripe: GHOSTBUSTERS? Millie: No! I'm calling Ashfur Holmes and Bluestar Watson! The best detectives in town! (at 221b Squirrel St.) Bluestar: (is reading epic hats weekly) (phone rings) Ashfur: Bluestar, can you get that? I'm busy watching the Epic Hat Fashion Show! Bluestar: I can't! I'm reading Epic Hats Weekly! Ashfur: BUT YOU CAN'T PAUSE THIS! Bluestar: Fine! (answers phone) Hello? Yes. Yes, I understand. Where? Ok. Bye. (hangs up phone) Ashfur? You'll need to record that show, we're needed at the Big Brother house. Bumblestripe's cheese is missing. Ashfur: TO THE EPIC HAT MOBILE! (Ashfur and Bluestar run to the epic hat mobile, which is a car shaped like a bowler hat) Ashfur: HOLMES AND WATSON, TO THE RESCUE! (back at the house) Random Music Outside: OH, THE EPIC HAT MOBILE, THE EPIC HAT MOBILE, THE HAT MOBILE IS HERE! Millie: They're here! (runs outside) Bluestar: What be the problem chaps? Ashfur: Better be good- made me miss the Epic Hat Fashion Show. Bumblestripe: MY CHEESE IS GONE! Ashfur: (gets out magnifying glass) WE SHALL INVESTIGATE! (they go in to the lounge to speak to Aquasplash) Bluestar: Hey... um, Aquasplash? Aquasplash: SO I PUT MY PAWS UP THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG, BUTTERFILES FLY AWAY! Ashfur: Aquasplash, we need to speak to you about the cheese Aquasplash: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA! Ashfur: AQUASPLASH! Aquasplash: (takes headphones out) What? Bluestar: We need to talk to you about the cheese. Aquasplash: Saw some swiss near the doghouse. Bluestar: WE MUST GO THERE AT ONCE! (at the doghouse) Bluestar: (is investigating) (a pile of grated swiss cheese is in front of her) Bluestar: Oh StarClan... Oh StarClan. Ashfur! Ashfur: Oh no... We need to tell Bumblestripe (back in the bedroom) Ashfur: Bumblestripe, we need to tell you something. Bumblestripe: Did you find my cheese? Ashfur: Well... (holds up grated cheese) Bumblestripe: NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Willowpelt: HAMANAMA CHICKEN WAKA! Ashfur: Did you do it? Willowpelt: PELTS OF WILLOW? NOT A CHANCE, JOAN, NOT A CHANCE! Bluestar: That makes no sense! Purdy: I keep telling everyone not to talk to her. Bluestar: DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE CHEESE IS? Willowpelt: I might.. (claps paws and lifts hat)'Or has it been under your hat all along? Bluestar: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? Bumblestripe: OMG IT WAS YOU! YOU STOLE MY CHEESE!!!! Bluestar: NO! Ashfur: NUUUUUUUUUUU! BETRAYED BY WATSON! ELEMENTARY DEAR WATSON, YOU FLUNKED ELEMENTARY! Bluestar: For your information I graduated top of the class at Harvard. Bumblestripe: SHE STOLE MY CHEESE! Bluestar: I DID NOT! Willowpelt: (zaps Bluestar with a laser) Bluestar: (disappears) Thrushpelt: WHAT THE (bleep)? Mistybrook: HAHA! IT WAS I WHO STOLE THE CHEESE! (runs away) Ashfur: You framed Watson, and for that you will be mauled! (launches bowler hat bombs) Mistybrook: (dodges them and throws cheddar at Ashfur) Bumblestripe: MY CHEDDAR! D: Mistybrook: You will never stop me! (is beamed up to spaceship) Ashfur: COME BACK! I'M MEANT TO SAVE THE CHEESE JUST LIKE SHERLOCK DOES! (the spaceship disappears) Ashfur and Bumblestripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WEEK SIX, CHALLENGE Bumblestripe: WHY DID MY CHEESE HAVE TO DIE??? D: Scarletpaw: It wasn't even alive. Bumblestripe: SHADDAP! YOU MOMENT RUINER! (tips all of her tea in the bin) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MY TEA IS DEAD!!! Jayfeather: Oh it's a lovely day to have your words translated, yeaaaaaaaaaah! Scarletpaw: (throws translator in the bin) Jayfeather: GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP Shoalfoot: (is eating sushi) YAY! JAPANESE FOOD! Thrushpelt: (throws sushi in the bin) Shoalfoot: Hey! D: (throws soy sauce at Thrushpelt) Thrushpelt: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW Darkstripe: Ooh! (licks soy sauce off Thrushpelt) Thrushpelt: Darkstripe. That's... That's really creepy (Brightheart walks in) Brightheart: Hey guys, wassup? Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S A HALF-FACE IN THE ROOM! (runs out of the room) Brightheart: D: Why am I hated? Cinderpelt: Don't let them get to you... Brightheart: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S A THREE-LEGGED CAT IN THE ROOM! (runs out of the room) Cindrpelt: Now that's just cruel... Willowpelt: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! POTATO TACO MINIATURE CAR TAKE ME FOR A RIDE IN THE CHOCOLATE VAN! Cinderpelt: AAAAAAAH! WILLOWPELT! (runs out of room) Big Brothr: Everyone! Get outside for the challenge! (outside) (the housemates are greeted by some plates) Millie: Uh-oh Big Brother: Housemates, today's challenge is a disgusting one. You have to eat disgusting food! Everyone: NUUUUUUUU! Big Brothr: There will be 10 dishes. The cat with the most points after those dishes faces the Four Cases of Doom. Ready? Step up to the first plate! (all step up) Big Brother: And the first dish is... CHOCOLATE! Thrushpelt: But cats can't taste sweet things! Big Brothr: I know Darkstripe: (takes a bite) YUCK! Purdy: (nibbles it) URGH! IT HAS NO FLAVOUR AT ALL! Willowpelt: MWAHAHAHAHAHAA ROCK FLAVOURED ROCKS! (takes a bite) YUCKEH FRIDGE! (spits out on to Big Brother) Brightheart: (takes a bite) This is alright. Cinderpelt: (takes a bite) YOU EVIL TWOLEG, YOU! THAT IS FOUL! Bumblestripe: (takes a bite) That is SO gross! How can you make us do this? Brightheart: (starts devouring the chocolate) Everyone: o.O Brightheart: Finished! Everyone: HOW!? THAT WAS GROSS! Brightheart: I dunno, it tasted good. Big Brother: And the first point goes to Brightheart! POINTS Brighteart 1 Everyone Else: 0 Big Brother: Everyone step up to the second dish! (Everyone steps up) Big Brother: The second dish is... ROTTEN MILK! Everyone: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Shoalfoot: We can't drink that! Big Brother: And why not? Shoalfoot: Cause we might die! Jayfeather: GRUUUUUUUUUUMP! D: Aquasplash: WHY TANGLE!? Big Brother: And... Go! Shoalfoot: YUCK! Purdy: I'D RATHER GET KILLED BY A BADGER THAN EAT THIS!!! Badger: What did you say? (evil grin) Purdy: Nothing Badger: (slinks back in to the darkness) Millie: Can I dip my prawns in the milk? Big Brother: No. Millie: NUUUUUUUUU! (eats prawns) Cnderpelt: (licks the milk) EWW! (vomits) Everyone: EWWW! (vomits) Big Brother: So much vomit D: (vomits) Aquasplash: I'm gonna look at my Taylor Swift Collectable Badges. By the way, only $1.99 per pack! (looks at badge) So amazing... (drops badge in rotten milk) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! POOR TAYLOR! Oh, now I have to drink the milk to get the badge back. I'M COMING, TAYLOR! Brightheart: She's not... Scarletpaw: She can't! Bumblestripe: She isn't seriously going to... Aquasplash: (frantically starts drinking milk) Sorreltail: Eww! She's doing it! Thrushpelt: I'd never drink rotten milk, not even if a picture of Snowfur fell in there. Aquasplash: YUSH! I GOT THE BADGE! Big Brother: Aquasplash gets the point! Aquasplash: I don't feel well. (vomits on to Big Brother) Points: Aquasplash 1 Brightheart 1 Everyone else: 0 Big Brother: Now, step up to the next dish! (Everyone steps up) Big Brother: Dish #3 is... 6 WEEK OLD CHEDDAR! Everyone: EWWWWWW! Bumblestripe: Ooh, cheese! Big Brother: GO! Bumblestripe: (devours cheese before anyone can even sniff it) Big Brother: Bumblestripe gets the point! Points: Aquasplash 1 Brightheart 1 Bumblestripe 1 Everyone else: 0 Big Brother: And now for dish 4! Everyone step up to the plate (Everybody steps up) Big Brother: Dish #4 is... MEATBALLS! Sorreltail: MEATBALLS! Darkstripe: But they aren't disgusting Big Brother: Wait till I tell you what they're made of Millie: Uh-oh Big Brother: They are made of 100% DOG! Everyone: EWWWWWWWWW! Jayfeather: (sniffs them) Meatballs! Ooh! Scarletpaw: But Jayfeather... Jayfeather: You're just trying to stop me from winning the point! Scarletpaw: Jayfeather, they're made from (Jayfeather finishes them) Scarletpaw: They were made from dogs! Jayfeather: EWWWWW! Big Brother: Jayfeather gets the point! Points: Aquasplash 1 Brightheart 1 Bumblestripe 1 Jayfeather 1 Everyone else: 0 Big Brother: And the next dish is... BEEF TARTARE! Which is raw beef mince Everyone: YUCK! Shoalfoot: After years of eating sushi, I am used to eating raw meat Willowpelt: (runs away from the table) RADIATOR FISH! RADIATOR FISH! I AM A FISH! I AM A FISH! RADIATOR FISH! Big Brother: K then. Willowpelt: MEET GEORGE JETSON!!!! Aquasplash: (begins nibbling at beef tartare) Shoalfoot: (has devoured half of it) Jayfeather: GRUMP! GRUMP! (starts eating beef tartare) (Shoalfoot and Jayfeather finish it) Shoalfoot: Finished! Jayfeather: Grump! Big Brother: NUUUUUUU! NOW WE NEED TO USE PHOTO FINISH! (30 minutes later) Big Brothr: Shoalfoot gets the point! Jayfeather: Grump D: Points: Aquasplash 1 Brightheart 1 Bumblestripe 1 Jayfeather 1 Shoalfoot 1 Everyone Else: 0 Big Brother: And now for dish six. We're gonna put a nice dish in there now! It's a hot dog! Willowpelt: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! IF THE SUM OF PIE AND 781 IS EQUAL TO 9,811,128 THEN WAS DOES PIE EQUAL!? Purdy: I dunno. Willowpelt: CHAMPAGNE SHOWERS! (shreds hot dog) Big Brother: Willowpelt gets the point! Aquasplash: But she didn't even eat it! Big Brother: Do I care? Points: Aquasplash 1 Brightheart 1 Bumblestripe 1 Jayfeather 1 Shoalfoot 1 Willowpelt 1 Everyone Else: 0 Big Brother: And now dish #7... A CD! Darkstripe: (snaps CD in half) Shoalfoot: (gets out blender and blends it in to a smoothie) Darkstripe:(bites the first half) Shoalfoot: (drinks the smoothie) Big Brother: SHOALFOOT GETS THE POINT! Bumblestripe: But she cheated! She drank a CD Smoothie! Big Brother: She still ate the CD Aquasplash: What CD did she swallow? Big Brother: Red. Aquasplash: (presses Shoalfoot's stomach) Shoalfoot: I knew you were (barfs) Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Points: Shoalfoot 2 Aquasplash: 1 Brightheart 1 Bumblestrip 1 Jayfeather 1 Willowpelt 1 Big Brother: Next dish... SUSHI! Bumblestripe: THAT'S SO UNFAIR! Thrushpelt: Yeah! You know Shoalfoot loves Sushi! Shoalfoot: (devours sushi in one bite) Big Brother: With 3 points, she can't be beaten, so the winner is SHOALFOOT! Bumblestripe: BUT THAT ISN'T FAIR! Millie: Uh oh... Bumblestripe: YOU RIGGED IT! HOW MUCH YEN DID SHE PAY YOU!? Millie: HIDE! (runs for cover) Bumblestripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Big Brother: (covers ears) OK! SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE EVICTED! Bumblestripe: (starts crying) This show sucks! Big Brother: And now... THE FOUR CASES OF DOOM! (dramatic music plays) (everyone glares at Aquasplash) Aquasplash: Sorry, forgot to put the headphones in. Big Brother: Shoalfoot, one case contains the power to pick the nominees for next week, one case contains a trip to Tokyo, another contains a $100 voucher for Sushi2go, and another contains a slip for INSTANT eviction! Shoalfoot: Please be the trip to tokyo! I pick case #4! Big Brother: Open it! Shoalfoot: (opens case) THE TRIP TO TOKYO! WOOOOOOOOOO! How long does it go for? Big Brother: You'll come back here by next week's Daily Show. Shoalfoot: Wait up, what if I'm evicted before then? Big Brother: Then you won't come back to the house. Shoalfoot: How will I know if I'm evicted? Big Brother: Daisy can add you on Skype. Shoalfoot: What's her skype nam? Big Brother: cookielover4life Shoalfoot: Rightyo, my Skype name is Japanese_Kitty_71 Big Brother: Got it. Now board the plane! Shoalfoot: Sayonara! (plane flies off) Bumblestripe: Where's MY trip to Tokyo? That is SO unfair! WEEK SIX, EVICTION (Ft. Graystripe. Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, Sootfur & Brokenstar) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: STARING CONTEST! (stares at producer) Producer: Get on with the show. Daisy: Meanie. You're no fun. Hello every cat and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! This week, we have 5 cats up for eviction! So who's gonna go? Will it be BUMBLESTRIPE? Crowd: YES! Graystripe: HEY! MEANIE! Daisy: Will it be BRIGHTHEART? Stupid half-face? Cloudtail: HEY! Y U MEANIE TO MY BRIGHTY! Daisy: Will it be WILLOWPELT? Rainwhisker: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Daisy: Go away! You're meant to be on MKR. Rainwhisker: (disappears in a flash of light) Daisy: Will it be SHOALFOOT? (silence) Daisy: Ahem. Will it be SHOALFOOT? (silence) Daisy: I forgot nobody knows Shoalfoot. Will it be SORRELTAIL? Sootfur: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Daisy: GO BACK TO MKR! Sootfur: (disappears) Daisy: Now let's look at the voting lines! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read) ??? 21% ??? 2% ??? 30% ??? 33% ??? 14% Daisy: o.O 2%? Who could be hated enough? Now, here be the numbers. Voice-over: To save BUMBLESTRIPE, dial 1902 55 71 02! Or SMS BUMBLESTRIPE to 161 661! To save BRIGHTHEART, dial 1902 55 71 01! Or SMS BRIGHTHEART to 161 661! To save SHOALFOOT, dial 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS SHOALFOOT to 161 661! By the way, you can do it in Japanese too and it will count! Bumblestripe: That is SO UNFAIR! Daisy: SHADDAP! Continue, voice-over Voice-over: To save SORRELTAIL, dial 1902 55 71 12! Or SMS SORRELTAIL to 161 661! To save WILLOWPELT, dial 1902 55 71 14! Or SMS WILLOWPELT to 161 661! Daisy: That's all, see you after the break Mistybird: I'M MISTYBIRD, I BAKE PIES! I'M MISTYBIRD, TRY MY PIES! TRY MY PIES! TRY MY PIES! TRY MY PIES OR DIE! GRAB A MISTYBIRD PIE TODAY! ' Daisy: Welcome back, we're about to save cat #1! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Oops... Better get Shoalfoot on Skype. (logs on to skype and presses video call) Shoalfoot: Hello? Daisy: Shoalfoot, we're about to save the first cat Shoalfoot: Ooh, goody! Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: We're about to save the first cat! After receiving the MOST votes to save, the cat that is DEFINITELY staying another week is... SHOALFOOT! Shoalfoot: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Japanese People: Why are you making so much noise? Urusai! Shoalfoot: Sorry. Oh yeah it's 1:14AM here. Daisy: So... Do you want to go or...? Shoalfoot: Yeah, I will. Goodnight Daisy! (hangs up) Daisy: I didn't even get to say goodnight! D: (calls Shoalfoot) Shoalfoot: WHAT!? Daisy: Goodnight! (hangs up) Now folks, come back after the break where we will save one more cat! Daisy: We be back! Now let's save cat #2! (crosses to the house) Daisy: BACK! Housemates: YAY! Daisy: Now for the next cat... After receiving the next highest amount of votes to SAVE, the cat that is definitely staying is... BRIGHTHEART! Brightheart: WOOOOOO! HALF-FACE POWERS! Aquasplash: HAHA! YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF HALF-FACE! Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUUU! Aquasplash: Shh! Taylor Swift song! Daisy: Do we have time? Righty-o. (crosses to house) HOUSEMATS GUESS WHAT WE HAVE TIME TO SAVE ANOTHER CAT OMGYAY! Housmates: YAY! Daisy: After receiving the next highest amount of votes to save, the cat that is definitely staying is... WILLOWPELT! Everyone: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Willowpelt: POTATO SQUARES AR JUMPING! I LIKE TO JUMP! WHERE ARE THE POTATO SQUARES??? WHY HAVE THEY STOPPED JUMPING????? Daisy: O...kay. Daisy: Come back after the break where we will find out if Sorreltail or Bumblestripe will be evicted! Daisy: We're back, and now it's time to reveal the evicted kitteh! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: EVICTION TIME! Willowpelt: BABABA BABABA BABY! Daisy: SHUSH! Willowpelt: NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I LOVES BEING A KITTEN OF KITTEN OF EXPLOSION NANANANA KIT KAT MWAAAAAAAA! Daisy: SHUT UP! Willowplt: CRABBY!\ Daisy: I AM NOT A CRAB! (grows pinchers) NUUUUU! I BROKE THE CARD! GET RID OF THOSE PINCHERS! (pinchers disappear) Daisy: Thankyou! Now, after receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... BUMBLESTRIPE!!! Bumblestripe: THat is SO unfair! You all suck! Millie: Ahem. Bumblestripe: Not you, but everyone else! Big Brother: Oh I've ''dreamed of this moment! (claps hands excitedly) Bumblestripe, get out. Bumblestripe: MEANIE! (doors open) Bumblestripe: THIS HOUSE SUCKS! (Bumblestripe exits) Big Brother: Please welcome evictee number five, BUMBLESTRIPE! (Bumblestripe walks on to stage) Bumblestripe: Stop rubbing it in! Daisy: Rubbing what in? Bumblestripe: That I got evicted! Daisy: HA HA YOU WERE EVICTED! Bumblestripe: STOP IT! (bottom lip quivers) Daisy: Ok, ok, I'll stop! Geez! Wanna see the voting lines? Bumblestripe: NO! Daisy: Too bad (Daisy crosses to the voting lines) WILLOWPELT 21% BUMBLESTRIPE 2% BRIGHTHEART 30% SHOALFOOT 33% SORRELTAIL 14% Bumblestripe: That is Sooooooooooooo mean!!! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING HOME! (goes to leave) Daisy: You have to give a superpower Bumblestripe: NO! Daisy: Oh Brokenstar? (rabid Brokenstar appears) Brokenstar: Raaaaaawr! Rabies! Bumblestripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OK, I GIVE IT TO MILLIE!!!! Daisy: Well folks, I'm Daisy and Bumblestripe has just been evicted! Goodnight folks! Brokenstar: Brokenstar hungry! Brokenstar destroy! Daisy: Brokenstar, no! What are you doing? Brokenstar: BROKENSTAR MAUL! Daisy: Wait, no! Brokenstar Bro- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '''~TECHNICAL ERROR. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!~ Will Daisy survive? Cinderpelt is given a fake leg, what kind of terror will she unleash on the house? And what happens when Darkstripe and Sorreltail are forced to work together to win the challenge? Find out all this and MORE in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Seven! Category:WFW 1 Category:Reality Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics